


"i am like, way into satan"

by thegameisjawn



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Demon Danny, Demonic Possession, F/M, Mild Smut, not yet tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-11
Updated: 2014-05-15
Packaged: 2018-01-18 22:45:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1445596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegameisjawn/pseuds/thegameisjawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>i decided to jump on the 'demon danny' bandwagon don't judge me<br/>ugh i kno this is reaaaaally cheesy okay</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> THIS ISN'T FINISHED YET BTW
> 
> and i kno its really cheesy and stereotypical but uggggggh

You'd never seen him act this weird before.

Granted, he had always been a weird guy, but not like _this_.

Your normal routine of dumb banter had suddenly stopped one morning, to your dismay. Your little chats may have just been made up of everyday ramblings, but for you, they were special. They were _Dan's_ everyday ramblings.  Some people live for the weekend, but you lived for Dan's stories. He'd told you the story about how he once wrestled an alligator whilst completely stoned so many times, occasionally performing a re-enactment with a Hello Kitty plush in order to 'add realism'. He had distracted you from your editing responsibilities way too often to mention, usually leaving you with the soul-destroying task of feebly finishing the editing process at three in the morning, not to mention a rant from Barry for not getting it done properly.

It was always worth it, though. You liked seeing him light up, his whole being vibrant with boundless optimism and dick jokes.

It made you so happy.

Without your nonsensical conversations to get you through the day, everything just felt empty. Alone.

On one, stale morning, you realised that you just couldn't take it any more. It had been one of those long nights that occasionally occur in the Grump household. Dan and Ross had been filming all day, eventually deciding to call it quits at around one in the morning. You knew how draining these all-nighters could be, so you felt that you should stay up with the Steam Train duo, even if Danny had been giving you the cold shoulder for the past few weeks. You sat across from the Grump couch, eyes placed firmly on your laptop, trying your hardest to not fall asleep. Sadly, Ross had already beaten you to the punch. His snoring echoed through the empty rooms of the Grump household, causing Dan to hastily end the episode with a slurred "seeyanexttimansteamtrain".  He quickly turned the screen capture off, then returned to Ross, who lay sprawled across the Grump couch. Even though Ross's posture was far from graceful, no jokes came from the tall, wild-haired man standing across from you. He stayed silent and still, as if he was unsure on what to do next. You tried to distract yourself from the eerie calmness of your friend, but you couldn't bring yourself to look away from his figure. You'd never seen him like this. 

Something was really, really wrong.

"Dan?.. are.. are you alright?" You said quietly, your voice cracking slightly. He turned around, his face confused and frustrated. You retained eye contact with him, his eyes a wicked shade of..

 _Red?_  

His face began to change. A once dumbfounded expression became sly, evil, devilish. His grin was so different from normal - instead of a huge, goofy smile, it was small, scheming, and, well, even though you'd hate to admit it, a little bit sexy.  

You felt your cheeks burn bright red. You decided to make a hasty retreat from this situation, leaving your laptop on the table while you attempted to speed-walk out of the room. Just as you were about to reach for the door handle and make your escape, you felt a presence directly behind you. You turned around, ignoring your screaming instincts.

You felt hot breath against your face, _his_ hot breath, and you felt yourself melt under his warmth. You swallowed hard, forcing yourself to regain your composure. "Danny.. um.. what are you.. er.. doing?" You whispered, your voice trampled by his overbearing presence. You tried to hold his gaze, but you couldn't bring yourself to look up at those eyes, the ones that you didn't recognize, the ones that seemed to glare right into your soul. He slowly slid his arms round you waist, then grabbed your ass firmly, causing you to involuntarily shriek like a startled animal. Ross shot up from his slouched position, his body moving before his eyes had a chance to prise themselves open, giving Danny a few seconds to back away from you and sit down across from the Grump couch.

"What happened? Are you guys okay?" Ross murmured, a large yawn breaking his sentence in half. You remained silent, your mind working at full capacity in an attempt to figure out what on earth just happened between you and Dan.

"Hey, (Y/N), are you alright? You look kinda flustered.. did..did something happen?" Ross said, his eyes racing from Danny's face to yours. "You know, Suzy made me promise that they'd be no funny business while her and Arin are gone, and I don't know about you, but I'd hate to get on the wrong side of-" Danny cut Ross's rambling off, with a cool and collected: "Nothing happened man, I promise. (Y/N) just felt a little faint, that's all." You shot him a glance from across the room, your face worried. But, to your surprise, Ross bought Dan's lie with a shrug and slumped out of the living room, his tiredness restored upon learning that everything was, in fact, okay. "I call shoutgun on Arin and Suzy's bed!" Ross shouted, his voice muffled as he fell into the quilt. You sighed loudly, knowing that there was no way you were ever getting him out of that bed. Sofa it is, then.

You and Dan didn't speak to each other for at least an hour after Ross went to sleep. You spent that time wandering round the half empty Grump house, trying to conjure up the conversation that you  _needed_ to have with Dan.

_"Hey there champ! I just wanted to letcha know, that I really liked it when you grabbed my butt!"_

Nope.

_"Next time you try to make a move on me, please continue the procedure instead of acting like it never happened! Okay?"_

 No way.

_"..I miss you, Dan. What happened to you?"_

You walked back into the living room, desperate to find something to distract you from this surprisingly painful thought. Unfortunately for you, what you had been trying to escape from all night was currently standing in the living room, topless, rubbing a towel through his wet and surprisingly un-frizzy hair. 

You had run this moment through your mind a few times before: Danny would be standing across the room, looking menacing and brooding, as you draped yourself against the wall, wearing some casual-and-probably-not-clean-but-still-manages-to-be-sexy fashion ensemble. You'd tap him gently on the shoulder, and he'd turn around, slowly, his eyes aglow with love and adoration. You'd blush and turn away, but he'd slowly press his finger under your chin and lift it up to his lips, taking what would feel like hours and hours for your mouths to finally collide dramatically, like in those old 50's romance movies that Danny had got you hooked on. 

Your reaction could not have been further from this perfect dream.

Back in reality, you actually gasped incredibly loudly, slapped your own mouth in an attempt to shut yourself up, then ended up moonwalking out the room.

You were pretty sure that there was no coming back from this.

Upon leaving the living room (remembering to slam the door behind you, of course), you slumped into the kitchen and sunk into a chair, your head in your hands. 

 _Maybe, if I tried really hard, I could just dissolve and become nothing. That would solve all my problems, really. No confrontation for me. Only a simple life as some.. gas.. or, air or_ something.. _what would I turn into if I dissolved? Oxygen? Nitrogen? God, I really should have paid more attention in chemis-_

You jolted awake from the world inside your head with a gasp, that quickly evolved into a long sigh. Someone had their hands on your shoulders, massaging them thoroughly, and oh boy, they seemed to _really_ know what they were doing.

"Woah, your muscles are so worked up, (Y/N)! You need to calm down, stress and anxiety are not good for your body! And trust me, you should not be doing anything to harm that body of yours, it'd been such a shame if it were too.. go to waste.."

You allowed yourself a few more moments of bliss from Danny's hands, then quickly stumbled out of your chair, still feeling light headed from your surprise massage. 

"Look, er, Danny.. I'm really sorry about walking in on you before, I had no ide-"

Danny cut you off lightening fast, grabbing your hands and placing in his own before gazing at you with a look you'd only dreamed of.

"No. I will take no apologies from you. You did absolutely nothing wrong. You are perfect, (Y/N), truly, perfect."

You couldn't stop yourself from blushing, and you felt your cheeks turn pink like some lovestruck anime schoolgirl. 

He took two fingers and placed them under your chin, lifting your lips up to meet his, just like in your fantas-

_Wait._

_This isn't just like my fantasy. This is my fantasy. This is exactly how I imagined it._

_How the hell did he know?_

You snapped yourself out of your love-daze and pushed his hand away from your chin.

 "Danny, I've had enough. Something's happening here, something really, really weird, and I'm gonna get to the bottom of it, whether you like it or not, okay? The Danny that I knew, the one who would tell me dumb stories that would lift my spirits, the one who's fingers were always dyed from skittles melting in your hands, the one who's dick jokes and stupid made-up words would make me _feel_ like nobody else could seems to have disappeared, and you know what? I am going to do anything I can to get him ba-"

 Danny finished your speech before you could. He pulled himself into you and kissed you hard, turning your surprised squeal into a barely audible moan.

You breathed deeply into the kiss, and embraced the tall, gangly man, grabbing him by his waist. He pulled away slowly from your lips, but still lingered, tantalizingly close, and whispered the words: "So, your a feisty one, huh? Great. I love a wild-"  

 _Fuck this. No more talking. I've waited months for this moment, and it's not going to slip away from my grasp._ _Not again._

You grabbed Danny by his plaid shirt collar and threw him against the kitchen counter top, allowing yourself to give in to your urges. He took a sharp intake of breath as he hit against the ledge, but received your kiss as if nothing had happened. You quickly began to unbutton his shirt, your mind racing ahead of you. You ran your hands across his chest, then across his waist, but stopped suddenly upon hearing Danny cry out at your touch. A fairly large, developing bruise was splattered across the side of his waist - the area that you had only just ran your fingers over. You slowly backed away from Danny, shocked at your own aggressive nature. "Oh my god.. I'm-god, I'm so sorry Danny, I really am, I didn't mean to be so forceful.. I.. just.." You shut yourself up in order to save yourself from even more embarrassment. Danny chuckled at your shocked expression, his own face flustered and grinning. "I- I need more." Danny said quietly. 

"Wait.. um.. could you say that again please? I think I must have misheard you." You said, your eyes placed firmly on Danny's ruby red (and extremely dilated) pupils.

"I like it, um.. rough. I need more, p-please." Danny said, his chest heaving.

Even though your mind was still trying to compute what your marvellous, idiotic man just said, you still managed a beaming smile and a bubbly giggle.

He smiled back. 

This wasn't the scheming smile that you'd seen earlier on that day.

It was the giant, goofy grin that could light up a room like a supernova. 

 


	2. i'm horny (badum tssh, what an ace devil pun)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ITS NOT FINISHED YET I'M SORRY BE STRONG

You fumbled with the buttons of Dan's tartan shirt, your hands shaking wildly while your mouth was placed firmly on his. After an embarrassingly long period of time, you managed to undo those annoyingly small buttons with Danny's help and you threw his shirt to the floor aggressively. You sucked the side of his neck roughly, leaving a small red mark and earning a low moan from Danny. He spun you around and grabbed your waist, hoisting you up onto the counter top, knocking off various kitchen utensils in the process. He pulled your t-shirt off from around your head, his forcefulness making you feel dizzy and light headed. He pulled you in closer to him, his breathing heavy, and wrapped your legs around his waist. He then bit your earlobe gently, his lips moving down your body leaving frustratingly small kisses on your clammy skin. You took him by surprise, grabbing his face and pulling it back up to your own, kissing him hungrily as you ran your fingers through his freshly-washed hair.

You would later recall how embarrassingly desperate you were for Danny to touch you. Once you told Danny this, he would often hold it against you when you told him his sneakers were 'burning my eyes'.

He kissed back firmly, and let a hand trail down your body and eventually work its way into your jeans. His contact produced a soft moan from your lips and you felt yourself curling around his fingers. You removed your mouth from Danny's and held his face close to yours, no longer scared of his blood red gaze. He ran his other hand against the length of your spine and undid your bra with a fast snap, subtly mocking your useless attempt to remove his piece of clothing. 

_Oh, okay then; you wanna play dirty? You're on, Avidan._

You push Dan forward slightly and slide off the counter. He looks at you curiously, but you only respond with a devilish grin, similar to the one he wore earlier. You place your hands on his arms and turn him around so his back is facing the counter top. Ever so gently, you kiss his neck, and work your way down his chest, until you are on your knees and your mouth is on the zipper of Danny's torn jeans.  You pull the zip down with your teeth slowly , making sure to keep complete eye contact with Dan.

Then, the pace of the situation suddenly became very slow; you could hear his heart thump and see his lungs heave. He was staring at your intently, his eyes burning red. You could sense that he was not at all happy with the change of pace. 

You smiled at yourself, oddly proud of your surprisingly powerful hold over you and Dan's current circumstances. Even thought you were kneeling on the floor before him, you still towered above him, high and mighty. 

For the first time in weeks, you held the higher ground. And boy, were you gonna make use of it.

 

 

 


End file.
